Chucky a childs play 1-3
by Kingemo879421
Summary: Last time you seen chucky he was with the kid's from paranormal Activity , American Horror story and with the teen Titans now he is back again with some old friends known as Kirsty , kara , cyborg , kyle and andy here are all three child play movies in one book alot of blood and gore if you get scared easily this story is not for you vampires are teaming up with the doll !


intro

raven " man that last book by king emo was to creepy and that's coming from me "

cyborg " I'm trying to tell you I think we read enough books how about we watch some more horror movies hey kara you have any more movies you played in we played in we can look at ?

kara " not really but I do have a series of movies we can look at or we can back in the past and relive them ?"

Damian " that sounds like a good idea last we did that we lived a entire series of paranormal Activity I can go for a round two of horror "

star fire " I am the down to the ground to relieve another horror series how about we split up in team's like we did last time ?"

Lil red " oh yeah let's do that again I already know who I want this time "

beast boy " hell yeah son let's go for a round two we was off the chain last time we relieved some horror "

Kristy " what is everyone so excited about it how do you relive horror isn't that dangerous ?"

kara " oh no Kirsty it's not dangerous it's actually fun you get to pick what ever movie , TV show , or graphic novel book you like and you get to re tell the story to us or we can take you to the exact location that those stories took place in and when we say relive them we mean going to the actual place , time and the exact date the story was original told and now that you're an official vampire you get to join in on the game "

chucky " yup that's right so cyborg remember when we was in Nevada and I told you you can come to my town any time ?"

Cyborg " I remember that see I told y'all I was with chucky and kara in paranormal Activity three that shit was off the chain brah so on my team I will go with chucky , kara , and Kirsty "

chucky " alright so we will be going to Chicago to hangout with Andy and get him to join our team then we have to go to la to find Tiffany and after we find Tiffany we have to find my son Glen and my daughter Glenda but first I wanna go back in time and kill this clown that scared the crap of me when I was a rugrat "

Kirsty " this shit going to be fun I get to relieve child play 1,2& 3 I been waiting on this !"

star fire " now it's my turn to pick the team I want raven , lil red , Lelia , flora and Priscilla and were going back to our old days how about we visit slade again ?"

raven " I can do that I might even visit trigon while were there "

Lelia " well while you guys go to jump city I'm going back to visit Robbie and Wyatt from paranormal Activity four hey would it be possible if they became a member of the Titans ?

Damian " I don't see why not we're always looking for new members to join our team the more we have the more powerful we become but question is are you ok with making them vampire's ?"

Lelia " that will be to easy but I will have to talk to toby and Katie about it or they can join to that way we can have a entire team of vampire's "

Kristy " that sounds like a good deal we will have the family back together again me you Katie , toby , Robbie and Wyatt but wouldn't Robbie and Wyatt have to wait five years like we did ?"

kara " not really they got there powers in paranormal Activity four and Wyatt had already joined the bloody marry gang when he graduated college but to fully join our side they will have to go the ritual like we did then they will become a full member of the bloody marry gang "

Damian " alright so now you guys got that figure out I'm going get beast boy , toby , and lelia we can go get your brothers from the past raven tell slade I said what it be bout who wants to say the VBM ?"

flora " I'll say it this time ! I been waiting on this moment since me and Priscilla joined the team ! ...alright ever one that is reading this interdiction you are now about to enter the past of chucky , Kristy and Damian the last one alive will get to pick the next series and the next members of the team this story will contain strong language , violence ,blood murder , horror , sex and supernatural if this is to much for you then please go watch the rugrats and looney tunes but if you think you can handle this movie then be my guest and enter our world and our past of horror "

October 6, 2011 the ritual of Wyatt / hunter ...

\- Damian , beast boy , and Lelia goes back to Henderson, Nevada to get her brother Wyatt from paranormal Activity four to join her side of becoming a vampire and get Wyatt to become a vampire with her it is his turn to join the bloody marry gang and be a member of the Titans as well -

\- lelia teleport back in time to the house where Wyatt lived at his adopted family was already killed by Katie so now Lelia have to figure out away to get him from Katie she brings toby with her and Damian and beast boy as well just in case Katie tried to kill her -

\- Lelia turns into a shadow and goes inside the house looking for Wyatt she finds him alone in his room and whispers to him in the dark Damian was watching the darkness of the hall way while beast boy turns into a bat and hides in the living room looking out for Katie -

Lelia " hey Wyatt it's me Lelia your older sister from the future I came back to get you to take you home with me it is time for your final ritual "

Wyatt " it's about time you showed up toby said you were coming back when the time was right so what's it's like on the other side ? did you get your magic powers and become a vampire like in the story ?"

Lelia " yes I did get my powers but I wanted to become a vampire it takes five years before you fully become one and now I'm finally old enough to do your ritual so are you ready ?

Wyatt " yes I'm ready but what are we going to do about Katie she want let me leave I tried it the last time she killed a entire family "

Lelia " we can kill the bitch I brought back up if she tries anything we attack on sight show no mercy "

Wyatt " no problem I can do that but who did you bring with you ?"

Lelia " just a couple of friends of mine's known as Damian and beast boy Damian is a vampire to "

Wyatt " oh shit you brought two members of the teen Titans with you how you get with them ?"

Lelia " they helped me get away from all the killing Katie was doing here they offered me to become a vampire and be part of they team and I took the ritual was Really good toby was there and everything "

Wyatt " how long was the ritual I remember Robbie was getting me ready for it but I told him to leave me alone but I did that to protect the family I was staying with but Katie still killed them any ways so how are we going to do the ritual with her around ?"

Lelia " well that's where Damian and beast boy comes in the three of us will take care of Katie but do you want to join our team and become one of us if you become a vampire you will have to wait five years to get all of your powers but if you become a demon you get your powers and you get to take human souls and you get demonic magic powers as well and the ritual is very sexual at first are you OK with that ?"

Wyatt " I will do the ritual I think me and Robbie did it before but we didn't complete it and I'll like to be a vampire I understand how the ritual works will Toby be joining this ritual ?

Lelia " I think he will he has been part of the rituals since 1988 Kristy was the first person to become a vampire in the family and Katie was the first to be possessed in the family you was supposed to be the next person to join but Katie wanted you to her self and it didn't happen so she killed about three families you lived with Kristy was supposed to be dead along time that's why she became a vampire and left the past "

Wyatt " alright let's go kill this bitch I know exactly where she is but she's not in this part of the past we have to go back further when I was first born that's where it started this house has been empty since paranormal Activity four if we're going to kill her we need to go back to beginning of the first family she killed "

Lelia " alright Hey Damian , beast boy Katie not here but Wyatt is here we have to go further back in time to kill her "

Damian " how far do we have to go ?"

Wyatt " we have to go back to October 11 , 2006 San Diego night 17 "

beast boy " oh shit we finna re live paranormal Activity the first movie yo ! "

the death of Katie October 11, 2006 san Diego night 17 ...

#17 night ...

\- Lelia , Wyatt , Damian and beast boy travels back in time to the first paranormal Activity to kill Katie for killing her husband Mitch -

\- when they goes to the house Lelia turns into a shadow like she did in paranormal Activity five now that it has been five years she has all of her powers and has gotten stronger Wyatt has his powers but he is still human and has not fully became a vampire yet -

\- Lelia goes down stairs to the living room waiting for Katie to enter the house Wyatt goes in the hallway and hide in the darkness and Damian turns into a shadow as well and hides in there bed room then beast boy goes in the attic and turns into a bat and waits for Katie to go there -

\- later that night Katie home by herself since mitch was all ready dead she wasn't aware that Wyatt was in this time period and soon she walks in the living room Lelia flees straight at her with the same kitchen knife Katie killed Mitch with and she violently slices her throat making her body fall to the ground but Lelia continue to stab her four times in the heart witch was the number of times mitch was killed in the extra endings blood was gushing all over the floor and the living room wall and all you heard was very loud growling and screaming noises Lelia then finally stopped and the scean fades to black ...-

\- later that same night in the next hour the scene shows where Lelia sets the living room on fire and write a message on the walls in blood saying bloody marry gang not to mention she has fire Powers back in the attic Katie and Mitch finds a burnt picture of her when she was younger all of sudden the door slam shuts and beast boy set the entire attic on fire and fly's out the door right before it closes and watches Katie burn to death in the fire the scene then fades to black ...

\- now in the last scean Katie goes to the hallway and Damian violently rushes at her and kicks her in the face then bashed her head to the wall then Slam's her body down hard enough to break her bones in her body then violent bites her neck taken all of her blood from her and her soul leave her body finally Wyatt comes down the hallway with a flam blower and sets her soul on fire Lelia teleport to the hallway with beast boy and set the entire house on fire and they all teleport out side of the house and watch it burn to the ground -

\- they wasn't finish with Katie just yet now they was traveling back in time to 2006 October 9 Carlsbad , California ... Paranormal Activity 2

\- Wyatt goes to his original house he lived in but it was in another state a few days after everything went down in the first movie as he entered the house with his new team it gets pitch black dark and green lights shows up for night vision all over the house -

\- he goes to the exact scean when Katie was about to kill Kristy but violently rushes down the hallway and shoves her body through the wall then breaks her neck like she did Daniel after he broke her neck he picked up a knife and sliced off both of arm's and her legs then ripped her heart out of body Lelia then rises up to hall way and sets her body on fire Wyatt uses the same flame blower and burns the rest of the house down with Katie spirit in it you can here her screaming as they watched it burn with the house -

\- the team of Wyatt , Lelia , Damian and beast boy was watching the house burned down Wyatt then told them to travel back to paranormal Activity three when Katie was a kid that's where she got her powers -

\- so they spread out through the house this house was bigger Lelia went to the girls basement and Wyatt went in the girl's bathroom Damian hide in the kitchen and beast boy hide in the closet now they was waiting on katie to come home and go upstairs chasing kirsty -

\- she goes upstairs chasing kirsty saying Toby wasn't real so kirsty told Katie to go to in the basement and the door slammed by it's self as soon as she walked in the room Lelia flung her knife at her neck and punched her in the face then hurled her body through the door making her fall out of the basement then she teleport to her and rushed her through the wall katie was trying to run down stairs but Lelia yanks her by the hair and toss her back to the ground and kicks her body down the steps -

\- later that night katie is at home by herself with Randy playing bloody marry and Wyatt violently attacks Katie by slicing her entire stomach then they try to leave the bathroom but Damian uses his magic to make the furniture slam to the ground and the entire bathroom shakes like a earthquake -

\- the next night the team teleport to Katie grandma house and Lelia attacks Katie by throwing a shadow figure at her body Wyatt makes her body floats in the air and he hurls her body to the other side of the room then Damian takes his sword and cuts her head off beast boy turns into a wolf and rips her heart out then then Lelia sets her body on fire and set the rest of the house on fire -

\- this was the last house they burned down now that they got rid of Katie Wyatt was ready to fully join the bloody Mary's gang and become a vampire the team had traveled back to 2017 and was at the Titans tower meeting up in Lelia room for Wyatt ritual -

the ritual of Wyatt / hunter Lelia first ritual as a vampire ...

Damian " Now that we got Katie out the way we shouldn't have no problems or here about her again and with that being said welcome to the teen Titans Wyatt and Lelia Kristy joined five years ago and now it's your turn to be the next new members Lelia joined last year so this will be your first ritual as a vampire are you ready Wyatt ?"

Wyatt " I'm ready to join your team and before I forget my name is not Wyatt I'm changing my name back to my real name so after the ritual call me hunter "

Lelia " hunter was his original name before he met that other family hunter is a good name for a vampire "

beast boy " welcome to the teen Titans Yo let's get this ritual stared !"

\- Lelia slowly take's her clothes off in front of her brother and he does the same thing then Damian and beast boy takes there clothes off hunter gets down on his knees and sucks Lelia member off for 10 mins then she humps his face for 20 mins in vampric speed until she came in his mouth then he slowly take's her member out of his mouth and start to eat her vagina for about 30 mins until she came in his mouth for the second time -

\- after he gets done eating her out Damian came over and hunter stared sucking his member slowly while Lelia slowly pushed her member in his ass she gripped his hips with her nails and start thrusting in his ass in the speed of 30 miles per hour and Damian was thrusting in his mouth in the speed of 40 miles per hours and hunter was jerking beast boy off fast as he could Lelia then came hard in his ass and Damian came in his mouth and beast boy came all over his hand and his stomach -

\- they did then switch places this time Damian pushed his member in hunter ass and beast boy pushed his member in hunter mouth Damian stared humping his ass in vampiric speed going 50 miles per hours and beast boy was humping his mouth going 60 miles per hours and hunter was jerking Lelia off fast as he could until she came in his face for the 3rd time then Damian came in his ass hard as he could and beast boy came all in his mouth they then stop humping hunter and laid him down on the floor -

\- the team then showed their fangs and Lelia bent down to lick his neck and she bit the left side of his neck taken his human blood until his body goes completely numb then Damian bit the right side of his neck giving him vampire blood and beast boy bit his wrist and gave him the strength of a vampire he had passed out and the introduction had finally ended

September 20 , 2003 teen Titans masks

the team of Raven , star fire , flora and Priscilla and batgirl went back in time to visit slade and this new villain name red X

\- the Titans was outside standing on the roof then an unknown villain Show's up and start attacking them he goes up to Raven first kicken her and punching her throwing her body to the ground hard as he could -

-she gets up and floats in the air and use her magic and flings his entire body to the other side of the roof then she dragged his body to the middle of the roof bashing his face in four times -

\- he got back up after five minutes this time star fire was floating above him she punched him in the face then kicks him in the stomach and make his body crash hard to the ground right before he land's flora teleport to him and grips him by the shirt and violently Slam's his body to the ground then kicks him in the head and out of nowhere Priscilla Show's up and caves his chest in and breaks his legs finally bat girl shows up and breaks his arms and kicks him in the back hard as she could and the scean fades to black and now they are in the Titans tower -

\- red X has a small convention with slade telling him he wanted to know why he wants that chip so he offered to be partners with him but slade told him it will cost more then a chip -

\- star fire then figured out that Damian was red X and Damian was talking to slade at his headquarters but then he finds out it was just a robot and slade tells Damian they will meet another time the scene then ended and fades to black and goes to the next team -

December 5 , 1993 mysterious Mr friend ...

\- Tommy and chuckie was in the living room playing with a jack in the box waiting for the clown to pop out but stu then brought a toy clown and they just looked at the toy face to face -

\- Tommy pressed the red button on his chest he started talking then Tommy yanked his batteries out of his back then him and chuckie run's from the doll -

\- Phil and lil then take the doll and play tug of war with it making the doll fall to the ground and his head spins around tommy take's the doll and shove it in a basket and run's away from it -

\- Didi puts mr friend outside and she leaves and chukie think he here's London bridge but in the creepiest way then it stopped playing but came back on again and Phil took Rhonda and through the doll at the other doll -

\- chuckie then take's Mr friend and bury him in the bushes -

\- they then take the doll and pushed him over the gate hoping that got rid of him all of sudden an army of the same clown doll came outside and the screen then faded to black and came back on the team of chukie , Kristy , kara , cyborg shows up out of nowhere and tommy , chuckie , phil and lil looked at the team Kristy stands beside Tommy and kara stands next to phil and lil and chucky stands next to chuckie and gave him a knife Kristy give Tommy a machine gun then kara give Phil a pistol and lil a pistol -

\- in the next five minutes the backyard turns into a purge first Kristy runs straight to the army of clowns and rips some of they head's off Kara then take's out her pistols and stared shooting at the clowns Phil and lil loaed there there guns and stared shooting at the clowns then Tommy start's stabbing clowns in the chest and ripping there batteries out and chucky was flinging his axe all kinds of ways at the clowns and chuckie took his knife and was slicing the clowns head's off blood was splashing all over the yard and batteries was been ripped out once all the clowns was gone they then set the remains of the clowns on fire and the team then fades out of the scene and the babies from rug rats was only punching and kicking all the clowns when there was non left the entire scene ended and fades to black ...

November ninth 1988...

child play ...

\- Charles Lee Ray was running through the streets trying to get away from the police Edie captuo had escaped charles goes to a toy shop and was stopped by a cop as he gets shot and electricity shocked his entire body but he mange to transfer his soul into one of the good guys doll's by using the Voodoo spell -

the next day ...

\- the next day a woman named widow Karen Barclay brought a doll that she didn't know was alive she brought it for her 16 year old son named Andy -

later that same night ...

\- Karen friend Maggie was babysitting Andy for the night they was alone in the house so they decided to make out with each other because they might not get a chance to do it again -

\- Maggie was in the bathroom with Andy she was washing his body off she took a rag and put soap on it and rubbed his chest then she rubbed his tummy then she rubbed both of his legs Andy was getting hard by the bath -

\- she then started rubbing his member slowly at first but speeds up to get him fully hard then she got on her knees and stared sucking his member hard as she could for about 10 mins making him come in her mouth she takes it all down and take's his member out of her mouth Andy then gets on his knees and start to eat her vagina for the same amount of time for about ten minutes until she came in his mouth hard as she could -

\- she stayed in the same position as she was already in Andy then pushed his member in her vagina and humped her for about 15 mins until she came again for the second time he slowly pulled his member out of her vagina and pushed in her ass and this time he humped her for about 20 mins longer at the end of the 20 mins she came hard on his member again for the second time but was her 3rd time releasing her self -

\- he pulled his member out of her ass and she was catching her breath now it was his turn to get humped she got a strap on out the cabinet and put it on and told Andy to get on his knees he then started sucking her off for 15 mins she came in his mouth hard and he took it all down then she took her member out of his mouth -

\- she then lay's down on the floor and tell Andy to get on top of her she pushed her member deep into his ass and he started riding her slowly at first but speeds up and rides her for 30 mins she gripped his member and stared jerking him off fast as she could without stopping he couldn't help all the pleasure and came all over her hand's and a minute later she came deeply in his ass the both of them was moaing and screaming as they calmed down Andy slowly gets off her member and she would take off her strap on and the scean went back to Maggie giving him a normal bath like it never happened -...

\- Maggie was in the living room watching TV and out of no where a flying axe came straight at her bashing her in the back of the head she was then kicked in the back as she fell out of a window then she got punched hard to the ground but right before she landed a long sword stabbed her in the back then the sword was violently snatched out of her back blood was gushing high in the air out of nowhere her heart was snatched out of her chest and crushed to death as her body was violently thrown to the ground -

the next morning ...

\- Andy and chucky took the train to wear Eddie live but before seen Eddie Andy had to pee and chucky watched until he got done -

\- once he was doing peen outside chucky goes in the house and turned the gas up on high on the stove and turned up three gas fules until the stove start smoking once it starts smoking it catches on fire and and a big explosion burst out of nowhere and Eddie body get burned to death then his body turns into ashes -

later that night ...

\- the police had came and got andy and took him to a mental hospital while she was at home she was checking out the doll -

\- she sits the doll in a chair and stares at it then he started slapping the doll left and right three times then she punched him in the face and kicked him in stomach then she yanks him by the hair and thearting to throw his body in the fire place -

\- all of sudden it gets dark in the apartment and Kirsty , kara , cyborg , and batgirl Show's up they made a circle around Karen and chucky came to life and shows his fangs and he violently bit down on Karen arm drawing blood -

\- she violently slams his body to the ground five times until he fell off of her now blood was gushing out of her arm kara turn into a shadow and uses vampiric speed and she bit karen same arm making her gush out even more blood kara faded out of the scene after bitting her now kirsty used her vampiric speed and bite the right side of her neck hard as she then she faded out the scene as well Karen was still trying to get away from them but then batgirl walk up to her and slaps her across the face four times like Karen did to chucky then she violently kicks her stomach and punched her in the face then she faded out the scene finally cyborg goes up to her and shoots her in the face with a rocket launcher that sends electric shocks wave to her body -

\- after this had happened it was only an illusion from been bite by chucky Karen was now at the police station talking to Mike but he left and got In his car all of sudden chucky shows up in the mirror and bashes mike head in the wall -

\- mike took out his gun and stared shooting at chucky but chucky was to fast for him each time mike shot his pistol he saw a ghostly figure -

\- mike shoots at chucky and smoke rises up in the car as kara shoots his windshield out and fades out the scene mike shoots at chucky for a second time this time batgirl shows up and shoots out both of Mike sideview mirrors and she fades out the scene -

\- mike shoots at chucky a 3rd time then all the streets lights go out as Kirsty shows up and she shoots out his back windshield and fades out the room -

\- mike shoots at chucky a fourth time but cyborg shows up and shoots out all four of his rims to his car and fades out the scene -

\- mike gets out the car fast as he can and loads his gun aiming at chucky chucky pulled out two pistols and kara , Kirsty , batgirl , cyborg start shooting at mikes car until it blows up catching on fire mike gave up and runs away from chucky fast as he can -

\- chucky then goes to his old teacher John Bishop he was trying to figure out why he was able to bleed he told him the longer he stay in the doll the more human the doll will be he then takes John Voodoo doll and broke both of his legs and his arms then stabs him in the chest and throws his Voodoo doll violently to the ground and he disappeared before mike and Karen Show's up -

\- now at the mental hospital chucky went to Andy cell but he wasn't there a Dr was trying to stab Andy in the neck but all of sudden chucky ax came flying at the doctors head then the doctor get pushed by kara into a electric chair -

\- by this time Andy had ran all the way home but chucky caught up to him and bashes him in the head with a baseball bat -

\- chucky was about to do a ritual until mike and Karen shows up -

\- chucky flung his axe at mike making him fall to the ground then chucky goes after Karen and Andy and Karen and Andy grabs chucky and violently throws his body into the fire place hoping he's dead -

\- they ran out the room fast as they could to help mike but chucky shows back up out of nowhere rising up from the floor then five ghostly shadows Show's up beside chucky witch was Kirsty , kara , batgirl , and cyborg , -

\- chucky flings his ax at karen she ducks fast as she could and shoots him in the arm making it fall to the ground then kara shoots back at karen hitting are in the same arm Karen shoots chucky right arm off and it falls to the ground then Kirsty shoots back at Karen in her right arm but Karen ducks again as the bullet break a glass table Karen now shooting at chucky right leg he falls to the ground and cyborg use a Canon aiming at Karen legs making her fall to the ground as well finally karen shoots chucky whole head off his neck and batgirl shoots her in the back but Karen then started shooting at chucky in the middle of his four head making his brain gush out every where then she shot both of his eyes out they splattered on to the floor while she was doing that chuck body was crawling to Karen -

\- mike partner jack shows up and out of nowhere chucky body violently strangel jack until he passed out on the floor batgirl shoots jack in the face then mike shoots chucky in the heart until it slatter all over the floor once chucky finally dies the ghostly shadows leaves with him and the scean ends and fades black ...

November 9th 1990 child play two ...

\- the good guy company was rebuilding chucky one guy was creating the frame for his body and in the next scene another guy puts chucky head , arm's , legs together then puts his clothes on him and his shoes once he was done the scean goes to the next room two guys was putting chucky body parts together and was using a machine to put his eyes in all of sudden the guy gets electrocuted violently for five minutes then gets pushed through the glass doing a front flip and got slammed to the ground hard as he could by Kirsty -

that same night ...

\- that same night a guy had put chucky in the back seat of his car he goes to a liquor store but they didn't accept credit cards so he left and got back in his car chucky puts a gun to his face telling him to drive down the street to a empty parking lot out of nowhere Kristy puts a plastic bag on the guy and strangel him to death then chucky shoots him on the left side of his head his brain splattered out the right side of his head bursting through the glass then the movie goes to the next scene and shoes chucky sitting on a box -

\- chucky and Kristy was in the new house Andy live in listing to a bed time story in the dark out of nowhere another chucky doll stared talking name Tommy Kirsty slams the doll the floor and chucky starts punching the doll in the face then Kristy gives him a glass status and they take turns beating the doll to death violently until the statue breaks blood was all over the doll and Kristy bites the doll neck taken all of it's blood until it was non left she took her fangs out of the doll neck chucky then Drag's the doll body outside and buried and the movie goes to the next scene -

the next day ...

\- the next day while andy went to school the teacher was reading the class a book about Pinocchio and when she was done the bell rings she tells andy to stay after class she throws chucky in the closet and locks it she leaves for five minutes -

\- chucky bangs on the door Andy climbs out the window and run's home meanwhile back at the school the teacher looks in the closet and goes in it she doesn't see anything so she turns right and gets punched in the face by Kirsty she turns left and get punched in the jaw by Kirsty again she looks up and Kirsty bashes her in the head with a basketball the teacher slowly picks the ball up and puts it on the shelf out of nowhere chucky stabs her in the chest with a knife and take's it out Kirsty uses her magic to violently pushes her through a row of desks chucky goes up to the teacher and beats her back out violently until her entire spine gushes out her body then Kirsty kicks her in the face stomping her brains out the movie goes to to the next scene -

\- in the next scene andy goes down stairs to the basement with a electric knife and walks around for an hour until chucky attacks him Andy swings the knife to the left side of chucky face until a man open the door and sees Andy with the knife he walked downstairs towards Andy and andy turns the knife on and shreds up the guy then chucky trips the man and hangs him up side down and Kirsty bites the man neck violently taken his blood Andy and chucky looks at the man as Kristy breaks his neck in half blood shoots up in the air and the movie goes to the next scene -

Later that same night ...

\- Kyle was outside smoking weed sitting on a swing she looks down and find the Tommy doll that was beat and bit to death she goes back in the house and finds her knife then she goes upstairs and sees chucky takes out a bigger knife and sliced a lady throat in half while Kristy was strangling the same lady until she couldn't breathe -

in the next scene ...

meanwhile in the next scene kyle drives chucky to the center waiting on Andy to come down stairs with a lady all of them go into the lady office all of sudden chucky stabs the lady in the chest ripping her heart out andy looks at chucky and chucky looks back at him they then runs to a truck with the back open and Kyle gets in her car with Kristy as they drive to the main good guy factory -

Now in the factory ...

\- back in the factory a man was fixing a machine that put eyes on the good guy doll he turns on the machine and sees chucky laughing the machine squeeze his head hard enough for him to stop breathing then a second part of the machine violently shoves plastic eyes in his face his brain is violently slammed to the ground breaking the machine -

\- chucky is still on the same machine this time Andy sees chucky and pressed a button on the machine it violently crushed chucky in his lower aera then the machine takes him inside a small box and crunches the rest of his body as it gets melted down the machine brings out chucky remains all you can see is his shoes and his hair that was yanked off his head as well -

\- then out of nowhere chucky is rolling in a cart telling Andy he's going to cut his legs off then he turns on the machine that makes the hard plastic body frame and the hot plastic gushes out and melts chucky to the ground Kyle goes up to him and looks at him chucky jumps up and Kyle shoves a red tube in his mouth then chucky head blows up by the air gas and his entire head explodes as his brain gushes high in the air and his body is stuck to the ground once his head is gone Kyle and Andy walks out the factory -

August 30, 1991 child play 3 ...

\- it has been eight years since the two events of chucky taken place in Chicago with his team of kara , Kirsty , cyborg and now Salina kyle has joined the same team even though she helped andy kill chucky in the last event this time chucky was coming back with a new member on the team they traveled further in time to 1990 this was the last time chucky was going after Andy now chucky was going to go to war the next time he sees Andy -

\- chuck goes to the CEO house of the good guy company and he bashes his head with a golf club making him fall to the ground then Kristy Drive's a police car at full speed right into his chest kara drives a black train off the rail road tracks and makes it hover in the air and Kristy makes the train violently crushes the guy back as kara teleport out the train cyborg controls a helicopter and makes it violently crushes the guy legs as it crashes into him hard enough to blow up and catch on fire then kyle came out of nowhere and flung two golf balls at the man face making his brain splattered all over the floor the scean then fades out and goes to the next scene ...

\- now at the army school andy was in a shooting range with a girl name desliva was teaching him how to shoot then the movie went to the next scene with chucky and Larry in the basement playing hide the soul until two guys came in and one guy took chucky out the room and dragged him by the head all the way to the dumpster andy sees chucky and stares at him while holding a shot gun ... -

\- in the same scean as chucky was thrown in the dumpster he teleport out the dumpster as the driver here's some one screaming he climbs all the way in the dumpster and chucky pulled a lever down and the dumpster is slowly closing in on the man but right before it completely closed Kirsty teleport to the man and quickly bites one side of his neck blood started gushing in the dumpster she fades out the scean then kara bites the other side of his neck and fades out the scene as blood is gushing from both sides of his neck he then finally gets completely crushed by the spinning blades and a small wall in the dumpster -

later that day ...

Later that evening chucky was hidden under the bed with a pocket knife trying to cut Andy leg he feel to the ground but got back up and started beating the hell out of chucky until the Sargent came in his room and took the doll then the movie went to the next scene -

Later that night ...

\- later that same night around midnight chucky find a note from Tyler telling him to come find him as they play hide and seek in the hallway chucky here's voice's of the kid but can't find him until he hides in a closet then Kirsty and kara looks up andy folder and finds out he has been partners with chucky since he was younger Kirsty and kara finds Charles in the closet with chucky they all heard some one coming to the room and teleport out of the room a man had went into the same room seen chucky on the floor he throws chucky in the trash can chucky runs up to the man and stabs him with a knife four times violently Kirsty then pushes the man into a glass table and kara grabs the man in mid air and violently slams his body into the table as the scene fades to black and goes to the next scene -

the next day ...

\- the next day the barber was trimming one of the members hair as he got done with him then he sees chucky and sits him in the chair getting ready to cut his hair with clippers just as he gets ready to shave his head chucky flung a raiser at the barber throat kyle takes a knife and sliced his throat then Kirsty flung a knife in the back of his throat and kara flung a knife in the back of the barber head and they all watch the man pass out the chair ...-

later that same night ...

\- the next night chucky had loads all the paint ball guns and puts real bullets in them then he calls out the red team and the blue team the red team shoots the leader of the blue team first he gets shot in the front of the head then he get shot in the back of the head then he gets shot in the chest , the back , the stomach , his knees and back of his legs in the same scean chucky throws a bomb to a rock a random guy runs and Jump's on the rock and his entire body gets blown up and scattered all over the place the scene turn to black and goes to the next scene the movie ended and said to be continued ...-


End file.
